Applicant has identified many deficiencies and problems associated with existing printers. For example, a print error (or a “print quality problem”) may be introduced into the machine-readable indicia for many reasons. Print quality problems are particularly acute in the case of barcode printing, as the barcode encodes data in the width of the bar and space elements.